As is known, magnetic closures of several kinds, used to close bags, rucksacks and the like, are commercially widespread. More particularly, conventional magnetic closures are provided so that a magnet is arranged on each of the two flaps to be placed close one another in order to achieve closure. Magnetic attraction between the two magnets causes the two flaps to move closer one another and remain firmly anchored to each other, thus providing closure.
However, in currently known closures the two magnets have to be arranged mutually closer precisely, and therefore the user is forced to position in a particularly precise manner one magnet over the other so as to achieve closure.
This of course entails drawbacks in terms of use, since it would be desirable to be able to close a bag or rucksack or the like without paying particular attention to the adjacent arrangement of the two flaps or wings of the bag or rucksack or the like.